


Black Haru

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Anger, Community: fanfic100, High School, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru turns Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Haru

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Too Much"

Haru frowned at the other children sitting in front of him. They were talking about something - he wasn't quite sure why it was so important - but it really bothered him. He was sick of these annoying little idiots who were soooo concerned about their petty little problems when there were so many people with real troubles sitting right beside them and they didn't even notice!

Haru didn't count himself among those who needed to be noticed - he had given up on that years ago - but there were others, like Yuki, who just needed someone to ask them how he was, instead of treating him like a breakable object to be worshiped from afar.

The incessant nattering of the girls in front of him grated more and more and it was really too much. If he thought about it any longer, he was going to seriously snap.

“Sohma-Kun! Are you paying attention?” The teacher asked sharply.

It was too much.

"How could I pay attention over their chattering?” He shouted. “Blah blah blah! You jerks think your lives are so hard? You want to defend them? Come at me!"


End file.
